For Severus
by Coley814
Summary: Longly anticipated sequel to 'For Hermione'. Apologies, I'm back. Hermione thinks about her love. Please review :)


Sequel to 'For Hermione' as anticipated for quite some time. Please note this won't tie in directly with 'For Hermione'- for example Severus is not her 'first' as stated. All the same, I hope this gets you all right in the feels.

* * *

I stand at the other side of the kitchen in Grimmald place, watching you fondly while you awkwardly try to escape a tipsy Molly. For the past half hour she's been trying to make you dance with her, and Gods, have I enjoyed watching the terror in your eyes as she hauls you backwards every time you try to break free. Arthur rescues you by swinging Molly around, much to the amusement of Harry and Ginny, whose children are running round in circles to the music with Ron and Lavender's little ones trailing behind them, as though running into battle. Never before has there been so much life and happiness in this house.

There is is no special occasion, perhaps we are all here celebrating the fact that, well, we're all here? Everyone is merry, drunk. The Order remains, with members of Dumbledore's Army having joined. What was a simple Order meeting is now a full blown party. There is a sense of relief in the air, the worst is past, but a small danger remains. We may have defeated Voldemort, but that doesn't mean we can let our guards down. Death Eaters remain- those who wish to carry on Voldemort's 'legacy'...and you, Severus, you are not safe. Well, I suppose you are, but only because nobody dares challenge the big bad bat of the dungeons. You'd have to be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to do so. Perhaps both! Either way, your betrayal to their 'Dark Lord' has not gone unnoticed.

Where has the last 8 years gone? It seems only yesterday we waited silently for Voldemort to leave the Shrieking Shack while you lay there, dying. Such a sickening thought, to think that if we weren't there, I wouldn't have you. You wouldn't be be here now, chatting to Albus and Minerva while little Albus Severus tugs at your trouser leg. You bend down to his level and my heart absolutely melts at the sight of you scooping him up to help him raid the buffet. I smile, and incline my head towards you so Ginny can see. She's been yapping away all night, and I've tried my hardest to pay attention, but my mind wanders back to you. I feel at ease, as though I have no worries for the rest of my days.

Sometimes I think back to my time at Hogwarts- what I can only describe as the best time of my life, if not the most challenging- and the war. We lost so many...I nearly lost you. A lump always rises in my throat when I think of it. At the time the devastation was overwhelming. The castle was just about destroyed, my class mates murdered before my eyes, but somehow through it all, bravery shown through. You'd just call me a typical Gryffindor, all bravery no sense. We went bounding into situations like a Great Dane on ice, there was no turning back. Merlin knows how we weren't killed, or worse, expelled.

The frst time I set eyes on you I never saw the same as everyone else. I don't know why, you were feared by almost everyone within a five mile radius. I didn't fear you. Call it admiration- I wanted to be just like you. I saw pride, intelligence, but darkness, as though there was something hanging over you. Everyone else saw Professor Snape, Dungeon dweller, overgrown bat, the exact image of their worst nightmare in Nevilles case. I like to take time especially to remind you of Nevilles bogart. I must have giggled a bit there, Ginny is looking at me like I'm bonkers.

The night goes on, we've ate, danced, drank perhaps more than we should have and people are starting to disappear to their allocated rooms for the night. The little ones went round everyone an hour ago saying goodnight. Ron's youngest always shies away from you, and everyone cooes. "Aww big bad uncle Severus!" Laughs Harry almost every time.

Now were lying here, the whole house quiet with everyone having happily fallen into their drunken slumbers. Everyone but me. For the past 6 years I've fell asleep against your warmth each night, but right now all I can do is stare at you in utter awe. The moonlight breaking through the curtains illuminates your features perfectly. You are relaxed, lying on your side with your arms around the pillow. How I love you, you stubborn sod. You took your time to allow me to as well, two whole years after I finished at Hogwarts and returned as the Head of Muggle studies! I suppose in the end you had no escape.

I must admit I returned to a slightly more laid back Professor Snape. No more double life to live, less stress, no fake persona. Right enough you were still a crabbit, impossible git. Unknowingly, we had much in common, often finding each other in the library, in the same sections, looking for the same books or patrolling the castle grounds together. Eventually we made a habit of visiting eachother's quarters to discuss latest potions breakthroughs, which pupils had detention, the way Albus always conveniently happened to be in the vicinity if we were together. The sly old bugger. We just fitted together. He and Minerva always had mischievous glints in their eyes if they saw us so much as pass each other in a corridor.

Harry and Ron came round eventually, it didn't take long. I was actually quite surprised with Ron...the way he acted when I was seeing Viktor was questionable. Fraternising with the enemy he said, so you can understand how he reacted when he seen me arm in arm with you in Hogsmead. Lavender and I still laugh about it, the way all the colour left his face as he sat across from you in the Three Broomsticks. Lavenders nails digging firmly into his thigh to keep him in his chair. This may sound very Gryffinfor-ish of me but I've never needed protecting, but I appreciate the concern all the same.

I make my own decisions- bloody good ones at that. There was once a time I'd bite back at your remarks about me being a rather insufferable know-it-all, or a 'Dunderhead' as you once said. Then I began to laugh it off, much to your displeasure, and soon enough you caved in to your feelings for me. You were so stubborn, but so was I, as no amount of "I'm too old for you Hermione" would change my mind. Believe it or not I've had my fare share of close encounters to know what's right and what isn't for me. Cormack McLaggen for example. I still shudder at the thought. It wouldn't change yours either really, you just didn't want me being chastised for being with 'someone like you'. To hell with what others thought. It did make you feel better to find that my parents were slightly older than you though. I'll never forget my Mum's face when she saw you, taken aback at your devilishly good looks. She must have assumed from all the times I returned home in the summer and complained about you stalking around the school or downgrading me on an essay that you'd be some sort of hideous old warlock.

We may be the oddest of pairings, but the feelings that built gradually more and more each day were becoming unbearable. The sense of appreciation for all you have done, admiration at your incomparible bravery, and the feeling of utter sadness and guilt for all you have lost to help give us the lives we have today. I don't suppose anyone could thank you enough. You deserve the world Severus, and I would do anything to ensure no more heart ache came your way, as you would do for me.

And now we are here. I lay facing you, drinking in the sight. The scars from Nagini remain, I'll never forget how it slashed at you with its fangs, blow after blow. I lean forward and gently place a kiss on your neck, nuzzling you. You shift somewhat, and I take my opportunity to invade your half of the bed, shuffling over to place my head on your chest and move you onto your back. Automatically your arm surrounds me. Your big strong, rather hairy arm. Fidgeting again, I stretch and place a light kiss on your lips. You must have been tired as you don't even stir. I stroke your cheek, kiss you again and rest my head back down on your firm chest. I rest my arm around you, getting as close as I can. Maybe one day we'll be like this, but with a little mini 'us' in a crib by the bed...

"I love you Severus." I whisper.

"I love you too, now go to sleep." You grumble.

All is well.


End file.
